


That Sexual Scent

by AnimatedNydia



Series: Hot Creek Sex. Awooga [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedNydia/pseuds/AnimatedNydia
Summary: Tweek is overcome by that sexual scent, and does something bad and gets punished hot hot sex your gonna cum 100%
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Hot Creek Sex. Awooga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106633
Comments: 39
Kudos: 37





	That Sexual Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/gifts), [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts), [Foxkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts), [Rytherlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/gifts), [HagSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/gifts), [xenolith1245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts), [tlinrookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/gifts), [Feckin_Weeboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckin_Weeboos/gifts), [supercalicreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/gifts), [nssssss (nblmtweek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmtweek/gifts).



Tweek was always a little more emotional, more hysterical, more feminine than his peers. From his 13th birthday onward, changes began happening. Tweek started seeing his panties - yes, panties, lacy ones that stretched over his plump ass. He began shifting in his chair in class, to feel the friction against his tight hole and small little cock. He whined, attracting the attention of Kenny, the alpha known for fucking omegas left and right. Craig, his boyfriend, two years older than him, was down the hall. Tweek needed him… his mind clouded as he panted, sticking a hand in under his skirt and inserting a manicured finger into himself. 

Kenny looked at him. “Are you alright? I’ve been with omegas in heat, I know my friend has suppressants, if you need any.”

Craig Tucker smelled it. The overripe scent of an omega in heat. Little did he know this is what he’d always smell, all his life… he liked it. Running down the hall, he slammed open the door to find Tweek bent over his desk, fisting himself.

Craig jumped into action, throwing Kenny away from his boyfriend. He was clearly trying to fuck him, not offer useful advice. Suppressants? More like baby killers!!!

***  
Ten years later  
***

Tweek sat on the bed, folding clothes. He hummed a tune as he thought of Craig at his desk. Making money for him, his little housewife. Tweek was so grateful. Grateful Craig could handle him, a hysterical omega… him, with his supple curves that attracted every alpha in sight… him, who needed food and sleep and a good fuck every day. Craig had solutions to everything. Like getting him a vibrator and hysteria pills, and keeping him at home, and giving him food and water. Craig was sooo smart. 

Tweek was a little too wrapped up in his thoughts of his wonderful husband to notice the stain that was forming on the bed sheets underneath him. He needed to get the sheets cleaned again today - his diaper was leaking. Tweek was always in heat, always wanting to fuck, fuck, fuck… 

Just thinking about it had Tweek shifting and whining. His casserole was already in the oven and all he needed to do was to plate it… maybe it could take a few minutes. And he needed to clean the sheets but it didn’t matter that much right?

That was when he heard the front door open. Tweek yelped, cowering until he realised it was Craig. Of course he scurried out in his frilly dress.

“Hi Craig.” Tweek said, lower lip wobbling. 

“Good evening, baby,” Craig gets two handfuls of Tweek’s fat ass. Tweek moaned, grabbing at Craig’s chest. That’s all he could reach, too short and weak to at least hold his husband’s shoulders. 

“I made a big mistake..” Tweek cried, sobbing. Craig patted his back. 

“You know what happens when we make mistakes, right?” Craig grunted. Craig only grunted and Tweek thought it was very hot. 

“Yes Craig…” Tweek sighed. He knew what this meant. A spanking. Tweek whined, even his the spanks usually made his ass jiggle and his little cock was often rubbed up against Craig’s thigh.

Tweek was grabbed by the waist and lifted up into Craig’s arms. He sat down on the couch and bent Tweek over his knee. His hand, rough from working his white collar job, came down hard on Tweek’s ass. Tweek moaned, writhing around like a bug on its back except he wasnt upside down he was just on craigs lap.

But Tweek sat up and unzipped Craig’s pants and rode him hard. Eventually Tweek got pregant. Oop. just kidding every life is magical.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow."  
> -RytherLover


End file.
